Halloween: Death and Rebirth
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: Summery: Dawn was present for Halloween and she convinced Xander to go as someone Other then a soldier,so she and him could go together. what happens when their costumes have consequences? Dawn is Fourteen in this fic.
1. Halloween Part I

**Summery: Dawn was present for Halloween and she convinced Xander to go as someone else so she and him could go together.**

**Dawn is Fourteen in this fic.**

**Chapter 1: Halloween Part I.**

Dawn Lilith Summers sat on her bed thinking about her Halloween costume, she hoped she could find what she needed. She planed on making her own wand, made from Willow and Thestral hair, or at least a cheep copy. She plained to buy green contacts and die her hair a nice red. It had taken her a few days to convince her mother to let her dye her hair, it was the argument that as a baby her her had been a vibrant red, it had only darkened into a more brown then red. She looked at her notebook with her planes and smiled...She was going as Lily Potter nee Evans, and she had convinced Xander to go as James Potter. She was originally going to go as just Lily Evans, but she had changed her mind when she saw Xander with bed head, he was a dead ringer for James Potter.

She looked at her list and jotted down 'Gold bands' as their wedding rings, she was still debating on getting a baby bump thing to go under her cloths to use as Baby harry before he was born. She decided against after imaging the look on her mothers face. She looked into the hall as she saw Buffy and willow going down the stares, she knew instantly where they where going. She had herd about Principle Snyder making them chaperon, she purposely stayed at a distance to watch the show, she was just not up to helping out the little kids, though she planed too meet up with Xander after he left the school so they could go together.

It was not a secret that Dawn had a crush on Alexander Harris, though it had only started after the dance. She had saw how sad he looked about Buffy turning him down and her Crush on Angel faded and a new one took its place. Dawn ripped out her list grabbed a purple pouch with her money in it, and went to the floor length mirror in her room.

She was a average teenage girl, she was only two years younger then Buffy, she had Ice blue eyes, and a brown/reddish hair, but it was more brown then red, stood at 5'5 three inches taller then her sister. She wasn't as pretty as Buffy, but she was damn proud of her appearance and had never let words get her down. She straightened out her Pink top and jeans and grabbed her leather jacket and left the house for the new costume shop, Ethane's.

* * *

She arrived and immediately saw her sister and willow. She started to look around and saw, a selection of hair dyes, she found the perfect shade of a vibrant dark red/brownish color. She then looked for contacts and as she looked she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorr..Xander! nice to see you...looking for contacts to?" She asked. Xander looked down and then started to stutter.

"Ab..About that Dawn...I only have ten dollars, i don't think i have enough for an entire outfit..." Xander said. Dawn smiled and shushed him before reaching into her bag and pulling out a twenty. "Here, just get the outfit and the contacts, I'll handle everything else, James." Dawn teased. Xander smiled and nodded. "As you wish Lily." Xander said laughing. Xander and Dawn found Hazel and Emerald green contacts easily and Xander found a pair of wire frame glasses. He found a pair of Dark brown pants, and a black wife beater and white t-shirt. He also found a wand hustler and a Scarlet and gold cloak, which made Dawn role her eyes.

Dawn stuck to her word and got two golden bands to represent there wedding bands and found a section with slabs of wood of a variety of woods. She got Willow for her and Mahogany for Xander, then a really realistic thing for the dragon heart string and a a hair to represent a Thestral hair. She was having a bit of trouble finding a outfit but salvation came with a three courters length shirt in a dark purple and a pair of black jeans that looked strikingly like the outfit form the movies. She also gave in and got a cloak like Xander's only hers was dark green and gold. As they where heading to pay for there stuff, they found Buffy and Willow talking.

"Oh you are not serious Buffy!" Dawn asked, as she saw the dress that the owner held up to Buffy. Buffy turned and blue meet Blue/green. "Yes Dawnie i am, now what is all that stuff?" She asked as she held the dress. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"The outfit i have been planing for months? Lily Potter, and Xander going to accompany me as James, Why, do you want to be Sirius Buff?" Dawn asked sarcastic like. Buffy rolled her eyes. "No thank you I think i like my dress just fine." Buffy said.

"Oh please how do you even know Angel liked those kinds of girls? I mean come on...he seems like a guy who liked the unpredictable kind, i mean he is dating you isn't he?" Dawn said and looked around and grabbed a tattoo and a Death eater outfit. "Here, why don't you go as Bellatrix, I mean your both insane." Dawn said a innocent smile on her face as Xander and Willow both snorted.

"No Dawn, I am going as this, now I think we should go, its getting late." Buffy said and they left to pay for their purchases.

The next few days went by easily and Dawn was finished making both wands and she was quit proud of them, she had died her and even tested out her contacts, and the result was instant. She was shocked how much like the real thing she looked. Eventually the day of Halloween came and armed with her wand and everything in tacked Fourteen year old Dawn Lilith Summers set out on a Halloween that would forever change her life.

**Three hours latter:**

"Ok Kids, so what did Mrs. Smith give you?" Dawn asked in a very realistic English accent. She looked down as they each pulled out a apple. Dawn frowned and reached into her pouch and pulled out six chocolate bars. "Remember this kids, NEVER eat a Halloween apple, and if you do make sure you parents check it for razer blades, here give me those nasty things and have some chocolate." She said smiling. each kid willingly gave up the apple, and she dropped a chocolate bar into each bag.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter!" Each kid said getting into character. Dawn laughed but instantly stopped. she did not feel to well, she felt like she was suffocating and doubled over and before every thing went black she saw Xander in the same position.

**A/N: Hey guys this story is a one-shot, or I guess you could say a series of one shots, this one is going to be a pretty long one I guess, at least three chapters. I hope you like. **


	2. Halloween Part II

**Summery: Dawn was present for Halloween and she convinced Xander to go as someone else so she and him could go together.**

**Dawn is Fourteen in this fic.**

**Last time:**

_**Three hours latter:**_

_"Ok Kids, so what did Mrs. Smith give you?" Dawn asked in a very realistic English accent. She looked down as they each pulled out a apple. Dawn frowned and reached into her pouch and pulled out six chocolate bars. "Remember this kids, NEVER eat a Halloween apple, and if you do make sure you parents check it for razer blades, here give me those nasty things and have some chocolate." She said smiling. each kid willingly gave up the apple, and she dropped a chocolate bar into each bag._

_"Thank you Mrs. Potter!" Each kid said getting into character. Dawn laughed but instantly stopped. she did not feel to well, she felt like she was suffocating and doubled over and before every thing went black she saw Xander in the same position._

**Chapter 2: Halloween Part II.**

James POV:

James Alexander Potter was not a Happy camper. Nope, The last thing the Twenty year old marauder remembered was telling his wife to run and then facing off against the dark lord. He Remembered the killing curse being uttered and then nothing. His first thoughts though where on Lily and Harry; his Wife and Son. He got up slowly and saw not to far away from him a limp figure. she looked younger then what he remembered but it was definitely his Lily Flower.

"Come on Beautiful, time to wake up." James said lightly slapping her cheeks, when she only groaned and swatted him away he sighed and got close to her ears. "Sirius is Teaching Harry how to fly." and the moment the sentence was finished the red head jumped up, her emerald eyes open wide.

Lily's POV:

Lily Dawn Potter nee Evans was having a wonderful dream about a peaceful world where her and James had two other children, Elizabeth Dawn Potter aka Buffy and Rose Willow Potter. She subconsciously herd her husband ask her to wake up but she did not want to, cause she felt that if she woke she would never have this moment again.

Her mind was changed when the words, Sirius, Harry and Flying filtered into her mind, she immediately jumped up only to see her husband with slightly different Appearance, maybe younger, but he was definitely her James. "James Alexander Potter how dare you trick me like that! you know how i feel about Harry..." Lily stopped mid rant and her eyes widened.

"James were is Harry, where is here, What the HELL is going on!?" Lily said almost in hysterics. James shrugged but in his eyes you could feel the worry, for his wife and most of all for his son. "Oh god, James! what is he is dead, what if Voldemort killed him? the last thing i remember is begging for his life and then the killing curse was cast and then i am waking up here." Lily said as she hugged her husband. it was this position that Willow found them in.

"Xander! Dawn, somethings happened we have to find Buffy!" Willow screamed. James and Lily turned to look at the girl. something about her struck a familiar cord in both of them. Her red hair was strikingly like Lily's though brighter, and her eyes where not as bright as Lily's.

"I'm sorry miss, you must have the wrong people, My name Lily and this is my husband James." Lily said. Willow stared back in shock. Finally things clicked together. "Oh god, everyone had turned into their customs. Ok, you name is Alexander Harris, or just Xander to friends and you name Is Dawn Lilith Summers, you older sister is Buffy Summers. you are not Lily and James Potter, you just dressed as them for Halloween." She said. Both husband and wife stared at the girl in astonishment. James was about to speak when lily cut him off.

"I believe you." She said smiling. James looked to his wife in shook. "What! Lil's this girl is obviously lying, she is probably working with voldemort!" James cried. Lily turned and glared at James. "You sound like Severus! James we have been around Magic for how long? It is possible that we got pulled across time or dimensions even, by the spell that did this? Kids just don't turn into their Halloween customs, and it would explain why you look younger." Lily Said and after James nodded she turned to the girl.

"I am sorry for James he is sometimes hot headed. As i said I am Lily, you are?" Lily said. Willow stared at the two in wonderment. she had read the Harry potter series for a long time and this was as she had always imagined James and Lily Potter would look, act and sound like, but she never thought she would here her best friend, and her other best friends little sister speaking with a British accent. "Willow, Willow Rosenberg. We have to find Buffy!" Willow said again and just as she did a scream sounded. They all rushed over to see to midget demons attacking a girl, in a noblewomen dress with long dark hair. James and Lily instinctively drew their wands and as they where ready to cast a spell, willow cried out, "No those are still children!" Lily looked over to the little red head and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Willow. We wont hurt them." She said and james said a resounding, "Stupefy!" Two times and the red lights shot out and connected with the little demons, and they crumpled to the floor."

"Oh thank you Kind sir, those vile creatures where chasing me, will you protect me?" The lady said wrapping her arms around James. Lily glared at the bint who dare touch her Husband and pushed her hands away from james.

"Look here Lady, don't touch my husband!" She said her eyes glowing. James looked at Lily in shock, Lily was usually more calm then this.

"Well i never! I am Elizabeth lady of Welch i demand Respect or i shall have you beheaded!" Buffy said. Willow looked between the two and shock her head. "Hey, HEY! listen up, Everyone had turend into their costumes, and with no Slayer this is going to be harder then i thought. We have to get somewhere safe! I think i know where." Willow said. Athority in her voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoyed that, i'd like thank everyone who reviewed and as there is only one you know who you are. I do hope this gets more reviews.**


	3. Halloween Part III

**Summery: Dawn was present for Halloween and she convinced Xander to go as someone else so she and him could go together.**

**Dawn is Fourteen in this fic.**

**Last time:**

_**Three hours latter:**_

_"Look here Lady, don't touch my husband!" She said her eyes glowing. James looked at Lily in shock, Lily was usually more calm then this._

_"Well i never! I am Elizabeth lady of Welch i demand Respect or i shall have you beheaded!" Buffy said. Willow looked between the two and shock her head. "Hey, HEY! listen up, Everyone had turned into their costumes, and with no Slayer this is going to be harder then i thought. We have to get somewhere safe! I think i know where." Willow said. Authority in her voice._

**Chapter 3: Halloween Part III**

Willow ushered the other three to The Summer's residence all the while Lily and James where shooting stunning spells at random demons. Willow shut the door behind her harshly and started to pace back forth. "I...I have never Seen a demon in such variety and groups." panted James. Lily nodded numbly still half worrying about her Baby.

"I want to go home! This place it...it smells weird and the cloths that is accustomed here is preposterous..." Buffy was cut off by a sharp slap to the face. A red faced Lily stood in front of Buffy her green eyes glowing in furry.

"Listen Princess, this is not how i imaged my day ether! Some people have more things to worry about then your snobbish wishes. I have a Son at home and i don't know if he is alive or dead, so excuse me if your wants are something completely selfish!" Lily yelled tears leaking from her eyes. James pulled her to him and the moment they met contact Lily collapsed against him in tears. Buffy humped but Willow stopped and looked at the two in sympathy.

"Ok, um does anyone know how to handle a weapon? I know Buffy has some in a chest in her room." she asked. It took a moment but Lily came forward. "I have some Martial arts training and some weapons training. Mostly Daggers, or a sword." She said. James looked and Lily and smirked. "So that's why you have all those sharp dagger in our room." Lily rolled her eyes and followed willow to Buffy's room. Willow came back down stairs and Told them she was going to get help from Giles. Just as she was about to leave a scream that sounded like cordelia or a dying cat, sounded.

Willow told James to open the door and in a instant a scantly clad girl attached herself to him, When he was younger James would have grinned and possibly groped her but after being married to Lily for almost two years he was not about to touch the girl and invoke Lily's red headed fury.

"Oh thank god, i was just chased by Nathan the horny dog." Cordelia said and with out a second thought let go of James and looked at him. "What the Hell happened to you Harris?" She asked. James chuckled and looked to Willow who reminded him vaguely of Lily. She shrugged and he sighed.

"Sorry Ms. you must know the person's body i am currently possessing. My name is James Potter." He said. Cordelia raised an eyebrow and looked at Willow. "Of all the costumes he has to chose to go as a Dead Wizard? Ok I'll bite, who is Lily it obviously isn't Ms. Slays a lot. Is it you?" She asks. The sound of a dagger whizzing past her head makes then realize someone is standing at the stairs. They look up to see Lily dressed in a Black tank top and a pair of Black leather pants her wavy red hair in a french braid and a sword on her back and a varity of daggers on her person. James' mouth opens and he blinks. "Damn Lil's why can't you dress like this at home." Lily roles her eyes and walks over to the cat wearing girl.

"I am Lily, I think Willow said I was in the body of Dawn Summers. By the way, step away from my Husband." She says and pushes the brunet to the side. "Thanks." she quips and walks into the kitchen.

"Ok guys I'm going to the Library, if someone come's to the door don't answer it." Willow said and left. Cordelia looked to James and rolled her eyes. "Who died and made her Boss." Lily came back into the room and said matter of factly. "She did." and retrieved the dagger from where it connected with the wall. She already knew she did not like this girl, though another thing she figured made her so bitchy. She was almost two months pregnant. She hadn't told James as she wanted to wait till Christmas.

"God! What is you problem Potter!?" Cordelia asked using the last name she knew the posser of the slayers little sister used. Lily twirled around. Dagger in hand. " I am going to tell you what i told Princess over there. I have a son at home and i dont know if he is dead or alive and from what you let slip me and james are supposidly dead..." Lily was cut off by a really cute, tall and dark man came in. "So glade i found you guys. there is some pretty weird stuff going on out there." Everyone looked at him and in unison said. "Who are you?"


	4. Halloween Part IIII

**Summery: Dawn was present for Halloween and she convinced Xander to go as someone else so she and him could go together.**

**Dawn is Fourteen in this fic.**

**(For all purposes and intents of this story, the buffyverse is being re - dated. Instead of 1996 it now 1987, I know its a big gap but its the way it is.)  
**

**Last time:**

_"God! What is you problem Potter!?" Cordelia asked using the last name she knew the poser of the slayers little sister used. Lily twirled around. Dagger in hand. " I am going to tell you what i told Princess over there. I have a son at home and i don't know if he is dead or alive and from what you let slip me and James are supposedly dead..." Lily was cut off by a really cute, tall and dark man came in. "So glade I found you guys. there is some pretty weird stuff going on out there." Everyone looked at him and in unison said. "Who are you?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Halloween: Part IIII**

Angel looked at the three people in front of him. One he recognized as Cordelia in a cat costume. The other two looked familiar, but he just couldn't place from where.

"Thank god your here Angel. Potter here was giving me a headache." Cordelia said latching onto his arm. Angel looked at the brunette them back up to the two people in front of him. He sniffed their scents and furred his brow. The girl smelled like a slayer, with lots of magic and of The dawn air and Lillie's; A unique mixture.

The man beside her, smelled of dusk, rain, and Humor, and it was not hard to tell they where together from the mingling of the other girl scent on him. "Don't strain you brain to hard, I'm Lily Potter, your friend said we were inhabiting the bodies of Dawn Summers, and this is my husband, James Potter...or Xander Harris as you friend said." Angel looked up shocked. Potter, no it couldn't be.

"Lily and James Potter? Do you have a son, Harry. A book written about you by Jk Rowlings?" He asked. Lily gasped and nodded stepping forward craning her neck to look up at him. "Yes we do! Do you know where he is. How he is?"

"He is fine. You must understand, its no longer 1985...he is no longer a baby. I promise he is alive....if we have time latter I'll explain more." Angel said. earning a look from Cordelia. "But its just a BOOK!" She said. Buffy came forward and latched onto angels arm. Angel looked down an gasped. "Buffy?" Buffy looked up at him in horror. "Not you too kind sir. My name is Elizabeth Whitlock, the heiress to welch, I do not know a Buffy." She said . Lily rolled her eyes and turned to the princess.

"Look..._Elizabeth_, why don't you go and watch the back door? I'll send Angel in latter." Lily said a sneer on her elven face. Elizabeth humphed and went into the back and Lily looked to the man with a glare. "Your a Vampire." She said simply. Angel blinked and Lily smiled. "My mother was a Slayer, she died when I was born, my father latter married again and the women he married brought her daughter, Petunia with her. I guess you could say I am half Slayer, I sinced it." She said. James looked at her in shock.

"Lil's you never told me this!" He said, and Lily looked at him and glared, "You wounder why? James before we married you where a bully, can you really say you would not have told everyone and tried to use my strength for your own gain?" She asked, James looked down sheepishly and Angel looked on in wounder. "That's great...with Buffy no longer a slayer, or lest not knowing she is we will need all the help we can get." Just as he said this they heard Buffy scream. Lily looked at her companions and took off towards the back only to see Buffy running out the door and a vampire going after her. Before the Vamp could get out the door, Lily grabbed him, punched him in the face and plunged her wand into his heart. James looked on in amazement and then smiled. Angel looked at the girl who was now a 20 something young women but before was only fourteen turning fifteen.

"Angel go after Buffy me and James are going to find willow, take Cordelia." Lily said and then grabbed james' hand and apparated to the only liabrary she could find in Dawns memories.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short but I'll see what I can do latter.**


End file.
